otomodachifandomcom-20200214-history
Grammar
Nouns With few exception, nouns always end in 'o'. Plurals are indicated by the '-a' suffix, which is always the last suffix on a noun. For words ending in '-oa', no distinction is made between singular and plural. Articles There is no indefinite article. The definite article is the word 'cu'. Note that when describing named periods of time, the article 'cu' must always be used. The word 'cû' (alt+150) means 'this' or 'that'. Vocative case For speaking directly to a person, the vocative case is used. This uses the following suffixes: Note that in the first listed example, the root word 'John' does not end in a vowel. For ease of pronunciation an '-o-' is added between 'John' and '-tzein'. Articles are not used when referring to a person using the vocative case. Note that this differs from Japanese honorifics in that they are only used when speaking directly to a person. Possession Possession is indicated with the word 'ono'. Diminutive suffix The diminutive suffix is '-enno'. Pronouns No distinction is made between nominative and accusative cases. Verbs Verbs are not conjugated for person, gender or number. Tenses & moods Tenses are indicated by a prefix. The prefix consists of one consonant and a vowel. If the first letter of the verb is the same as the prefix vowel, it is replaced with an apostrophe. Passive construction Passives are indicated by the word 'kit' after the verb (but before question words). The verb 'og' The verb 'og' translates as 'be'. It has a slightly irregular formation. In the present tense, after nouns, it may be abbreviated as "'g". In the perfect tense, it becomes 'leyog'. In the future tense, it becomes 'dayog'. This is for ease of pronunciation. After pronouns in the present tense, it can be contracted to simply a 'g' on the end of the pronoun. Negation Verbs are negated with the word 'ne' in front of it. It may be contracted to "n'" if the verb starts with a vowel. Questions Questions are indicated with a question word after the verb. The word 'tre' after the verb makes the question into a simple inversion of the verb, but other words are used to indicate questions with more nuance. The question words are listed as follows. Ability The word 'can' is translated by the suffix '-ixa'. Note that the 'i' is omitted if the verb stem ends in the letter 'i'. Adjectives Most adjectives function as English, and come before the noun they modify. In general, most positive adjectives end in '-(o)zaj' and most negative adjectives end in '-(o)lem'. Other adjectives are not marked for opinion in this way, but can be, if the speaker wishes to express an opinion on a characteristic of a noun. '-zaj' and '-lem' The adjectives '-(o)zaj' (good) and '-(o)lem' (bad) act as suffixes on nouns, being placed before the plural marker. The 'o' is used if the final letter of the noun is a consonant. Adverbs Adverbs are constructed with the suffix '-ya' on the end of the noun. Comparatives and superlatives Comparatives are noted by the suffix '-idit'. Superlatives are noted by the suffix '-enet'. Prepositions Prepositions are the same as the English with some minor spelling differences. They come before the noun, but after 'cu', if present.